Rebirth
by kyoshira7
Summary: AU What if Tai and Sora were killed in the battle against Apocalymon. They were later reborn but things aren't always what they seem. Taiora with a twist. Moved rating to M because of language.
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

1. "Terra Force" "

"Take him down WarGreymon!" Tai shouted as the attacked made contact with Apocalymon's body. A blinding light engulfed the Digidestined and the dark digimon as a result of the attack.

"We did it!" cheered Sora.

"He wasn't so tough," Tai said as he and Sora embraced in a celebratory hug. As the rest of the Digidestined, along with their digimon celebrated around them. As the smoke cleared they saw Apocalymon's body become digitized.

"I might have been defeated," Apocalymon said, "but I wont go alone!"

"Darkness Zone!" He shot a beam that engulfed Sora and Tai before anybody could react.

"No, Tai!" Kari screamed, her eyes full of tears. The Digidestined could only watch as Sora and Tai were digitized before their eyes.

10 Years Later

After the original Digidestined had defeated Apocalymon they had a funeral for Sora and Tai. Kari was hit hard by the death of her brother, luckily T.K. was around to console her. As the years went by the Digidestined went their separate ways. Matt and Jun got married after he knocked her up while touring with his band, The Teen-age Wolves. They were blessed with a little girl called, Maylu. Kari and T.K. got married after saving the digital world for the second time and completing college. Izzy ended up meeting the love of his life while working for a prestigious software company. The biggest surprise came in the form of Mimi moving back to America with a ring on her finger. It turned out that while attending a medical lecture in America, Joe met up with Mimi. They got married in America and decided to move back to Japan to be closer to their friends and family.

"Matt," Jun called, from downstairs, "Dinner is ready hurry up before it gets cold."

Matt was working upstairs, trying to complete his preparation for the big custody battle he was involved in. His client was fighting to keep his child from the abusive mother. "Coming," Matt replied, as he started to shut down his computer. He was about to leave the room when he noticed the computer screen turn on. As he went to inspect it, a blinding light erupted from the screen. When the light had died down he noticed a white bundle on the floor with the crest of love on it.

At That Same Moment, In the Kido Residence

Joe was enjoying the warmth his wifes head provided, as it rested upon his shoulder. They were watching a romantic film, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed light emanating from a room upstairs. "Where are you going?" asked Mimi, as Joe stood up. "Nowhere, just going to check something," Joe replied, as he made his way up the stairs. When he looked into the room where he had seen the light he found a white bundle with the crest of courage on it.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

At the Ishida Residence

Matt went to inspect what was wrapped up in the bundle of white cloth. As he started to unravel the cloth, he was surprised to see a sleeping baby.

"Jun, honey can you come up here!" Matt shouted downstairs.

The baby started crying as a result of Matt's outburst. This caused Matt to start rocking the baby back and forth in an attempt to sooth it.

"What is going on up here Ma...tt" Jun stopped mid-sentence, staring at a distressed Matt rocking a baby in his arms in an exaggerated manner.

"Jun a little help here," pleaded Matt.

At Matt's words, Jun awoke from her stupor and rushed toward Matt. "Hand it over," Jun said before taking the baby from Matt.

"Did the mean man startle you?" Jun said, cradling the baby in her arms.

Meanwhile at the Kido Residence

Joe had discovered a little baby girl within the bundle of white cloth. He was careful not to wake her as he walked downstairs to show Mimi the baby.

"Joe what do you have there?" Mimi asked, noticing the small bundle in his arms.

"It's a baby girl," Joe whispered, as he showed Mimi the small child. "She came out of the computer."

"Seriously Joe, where did the baby come from?" Mimi asked in an agitated tone, taking the baby from Joe.

"I am being serious Mimi," Joe replied in a serious tone, "Look the crest of courage is on the cloth, " he said, showing Mimi where the crest was imprinted on the cloth.

"Wow," Mimi said after looking at the crest."She looks sort of like a young Sora don't you think?" Mimi asked after staring at the expression of tranquility on the babies face.

"You're right," Joe agreed after taking a closer look at the child.

"Can I keep it?" Mimi asked.

"You ask like if she were a dog," Joe replied with a smirk on his face. "I don't know Mimi, I mean we are rarely at home."

"I am the residence directer at my hospital and you're usually busy with your job as a model," Joe said while wondering what his wife was thinking.

"I'll start cutting back on the number of jobs I accept then," Mimi replied, staring at her husband with determination a look of determination.

"Fine," Joe finally sighed, seeing as Mimi had already made up her mind. "I guess I will cut back on my hours so that I can help with the baby, after all we are in this together."

"So how does Sora Takenouchi sound to you?" Mimi asked.

"I think that's an excellent name," responded Joes, as his thought temporarily focused on his diseased friend.

At the Ishida Residence

It had taken some time but Jun eventually got the little baby to fall asleep. She had left him in Maylu's old baby room.

"Wow that was interesting," Jun stated as she joined Matt in the kitchen where he had made them both some coffee.

"Tell me about it," Matt replied while sipping some coffee. "I mean how often does a kid plop out of a computer."

"I am just surprised you panicked with the baby. You were so good with Maylu," Jun said.

"I don't know, I guess I just panicked," Matt replied sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what do we do with the kid?" Jun asked with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "The kid's cloth had the crest of love. I think it might be connected to Tai and Sora's death."

"I think we should raise the kid ourselves. We got plenty of space and besides I think Sora and Tai would have done the same if they were in our situation," Matt said as he remember his two best friends. It was no secret that Tai and Sora liked each other. Although Matt was jealous in the beginning of Tai for being the center of Sora's affection he eventually came to terms with it.

"I guess you're right," Jun replied, "but you have to be here to help me raise the baby. I don't want you gone most of the time like were when Maylu was a child."

"So what should we call it?" Jun asked.

"I think we should call it Taichi Kamiya, after a dear friend of mine who is no longer with us," Matt responded with a somber expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Four Years Later<p>

There were two kids playing on the soccer field as their fathers watched from a nearby bench.

"So how is Sora doing?" asked Matt.

"She is doing fine," replied Joe, watching as a little girl with auburn hair ran with a soccer ball toward the goal post. A little boy with brown hair was chasing after her, in hopes of stealing the ball.

"Have you told her you guys are moving?" asked Matt.

"No, I just told her we were going on a trip," said Joe, "those two are so close that if she knew it would only complicate things."

"I know what you mean," Matt said, "Tai is going to be devastated when I tell him you guys moved to America."

The two parents continued to watch their children laughing and playing around.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATED

Authors Notes: I have updated it. So it makes sense. I had previously had Tai thinking about the name Tai and that made no sense since it's his name. I meant to write Sora. Sorry. I was up writing late last night.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

15 Years Later

Tai POV

The cool chill of fall hung in the air, with some frost covering the windshield of cars that I passed as I drove along the street. I tapped on my steering wheel as I listened to the tunes from my stereo, even though the song was upbeat I was slightly sad. 5 years ago I had been transported to the digital world through my computer. I had met up with a Biyomon and fought against a Minotarumon that was terrorizing a group of Poyomon. As it turned out I held the crest of love and was able to use it to digivolve Biyomon to Garudamon to vanquish the evil Minotaur. That was the day I started remembering the name Sora. Every time that name popped into my mind I couldn't help but feel that whoever it was, was important to me.

I drove on home wondering of the reasons why I kept remembering that name. 'Maybe I met her as a child?' I reasoned with myself. 'That's probably it... but then why don't I remember anything about her?' I was going to end up giving myself a headache trying to figure out the mystery behind the name.

Before I realized it, I was turning onto my street and parking in the driveway. I didn't feel bad living with my adopted parents, they were giving me a free ride as long as I attended college here in town and that was okay with me.

I walked up the front steps and saw my mom washing dishes, only to place them into the dishwasher after she was finished. I chuckled at the redundancy and kissed her cheek from behind. She spun around with a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you just coming back from school?" she asked.

"I go to college mom, school's for kids." I leaned against the counter.

"Whatever... have you eaten?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry right now. I think i'll wait till dad gets home." I shook my books in the air. "Besides, I have a bunch of reading to do."

"Ok honey, I'll call you when your dad gets home so we can all eat together." She returned to her chore and left me to start my studies.

I climbed the stairs to my room and noticed Biyomon wasn't around. 'Must have gone to the digital world,' I thought to myself as I plopped down on my bed and began to read. I read the rest of the afternoon, stopping only to eat and use the restroom.

Pushing the books to the end of the bed I turned my alarm clock towards me, '11:30!' Jeesch, wasted one whole day reading all of that crap, I slowly rubbed my palms over my tired face, lowering my hands... I spotted my computer.

I would figure I would check if my online buddy, SoccerStar1 was online, maybe if I was lucky, I could catch him on instant messenger. SoccerStar1 was a guy I had met on an online soccer chat room and we quickly became friends after finding out we liked the same teams and players. We had never met face to face nor revealed our real names. I crossed the room and pressed the button to start my computer.

I waited until the computer booted itself up and launched the Instant Messenger. I waited, then smiled when I saw my friends screen name appear.

College-boy: Hey dude... how's it hanging?

SoccerStar1: Who is this?

College-boy: SoccerMaster

I realized that he wouldn't have known my new screen name.

SoccerStar1: Oh... whatever happened to using SoccerMaster?

College-boy: Got tired of it.

College-boy: How's Japan? You enjoying your new school?

SoccerStar1: It's weird having to speak Japanese regularly but otherwise it's nice. School is okay.

College-boy: Been seeing any good looking women?

SoccerStar1: Unfortunately, every day.

College-boy: Nothing unfortunate about that!

SoccerStar1: Depends on how you're looking at it.

SoccerStar1: I have to get going.. I start a new class in the morning and it's pretty early.

College-boy: Yeah, I have an early class tomorrow too. I guess I should hit the hay. You going to be online tomorrow?

SoccerStar1: Should be... unless homework is too much... why?

College-boy: I thought we could talk again.. we rarely are on at the same time anymore.

SoccerStar1: Sounds goof... I guess i'll talk to you later. bye.

College-boy: Bye!

I quit the program and shut down the computer and headed to bed. 'So he is attending college here, I wonder which one he is attending?'

I slipped into bed, morning would come too soon for me.

* * *

><p>I was in a good mood as I walked across the campus toward my morning class, especially since I was able to get hold of my soccer buddy after all these weeks. I approached the large glass doors that led into Izumi Hall where my class was held and noticed a pretty faced girl out of the corner of my eye. She and I reached the door at the same time causing me to bump her and almost ran into the brick column around the door.<p>

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't see you until almost the last second."

"That's okay," she spoke, looked at me, then turned her face quickly away.

I held the door for her to enter, it was the least I could do. "Ladies first." I waved my hand for her to pass.

"Uh.. thanks," she mumbled.

She was carrying her books up high as if to hide her breasts, almost as if on cue two overly excited guys came racing down the stairs and rounded the corner directly into her path.

Her slight build causing her to fly backwards, books flying all the way across the hall. I lunged out to try to intercept her fall, but ended up kissing the floor instead. She struggled to her feet and glared at the two guys who raced their way out the door, towards the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I guess.. I'm fine," she sighed.

I kept watching her to see if she was really okay, and I could have sworn that she was fighting back tears. "You sure? They practically ran you over."

She looked away quickly and started to pick her books and papers. "Here, let me help you pick up your stuff," I offered.

"That's not really necessary.." she said over her shoulder.

I smiled, handing her a notepad laying next to my foot. "You're right, it's not necessary.. but, I want to help."

She glanced at me for a moment, gave me a shy smile and nodded quickly looking away. "... uh... thanks."

I took that moment to asses the qualities of this young woman, she was pretty in a girl next door sort of way. If she wouldn't be into that grunge sort of look, she'd be cute. What was it with girls who try to distance themselves from their femininity... it's such a shame. Her profile revealed she had decent potential... if she would only put some effort into her appearance. I could see she wasn't wearing a bra and that only added to her charm.

I was holding one of her books when I realized that it was also for a class that I was taking. "Hey... looks like we got one thing in common."

She glanced up, tucking a stray auburn hair behind her ear. "And what would that be?"

We are both in Calculus.." I held up her book and raised mine up for her to see. For a moment she had a panicked look in her pretty ruby eyes. I handed them to her and she gently removed it from my grasp.

I stood up and offered my hand to her, she declined and stood up on her own. "Thanks for the help." It didn't take much attention to see she was a bit stand-offish, so I nodded my reply back to her. She kept looking away, trying not to make eye contact with me... I just assumed she was shy.

"Well, I hope to see you around campus from time to time." I lowered my head so I could steal another glimpse of those lovely eyes of hers. "I'm always looking for a good friend." I again offered my hand in an attempt to introduce myself.

She shot me a quick glance and looked out the window as if she were a frightened animal, I figured that in the past some guy had really hurt her. I tried to make her smile but it wasn't working, so I straightened up. "Well, i'll see you around."

Her gaze never left the floor. "Uh... yeah okay."

I watched her turn and quickly walk away, but curiously we were headed in the same direction. 'What was it about this girl that held my interest? Sure, she was new and pleasant to look at... but something about her felt strangely familiar. I watched her walk along in her baggy jeans dragging the floor. She was wearing so much oversized clothes that you couldn't tell whether she was a girl or an extremely effeminate guy. Constantly watching around her as if terrified of being in public.

I smiled under my breath, 'Oh those hidden charms' but I couldn't help thinking she was a bit odd.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I would like to give thanks to **RabbitArchangel** for being the first person to review my story. I would also like to thank **SuperShooter** and **Porque ella estaba enamorada** for also reviewing my story. And a special thanks to those of you who have added my story to your favorites. Thank you guys for all your support.

I will be putting a poll in my profile that will affect the story. So stop by if you want to leave your opinion.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

I took my seat in the big lecture hall, opened my notebook and watched people file into the room. Scanning the screen in the front of the class, I began writing notes in an attempt to get an early start on the lecture. After a few minutes, the Professor walked in and began to speak. During the moment where he paused to take questions, I turned to see a student address the professor over an equation. That's when I noticed, sitting just beyond, was the girl that I had met earlier.

She was sitting there staring intently at her hands, of in her own world, paying no more attention to the subject than the vast majority of the class. She ran her slender hand through her hair a few times and began to play with her vibrant auburn locks.

I found watching her was more interesting than watching the professor lecture the class and before I knew it I noticed the professor glance toward the clock. This made me do the same, class was almost over and I pretty much had ignored his lecture. My thought quickly drifted back to the girl, I desperately wanted to know her name. I was finding her strangely attractive and I hoped that I could make amends for our rocky introduction.

As soon as class ended, we began to file out of the room. I hurried and tried to catch up with her, although once I reached the doorway, I could find no trace of her. I was a bit dejected, but I knew there would be more chances later, providing I didn't scare her away. I had some time to kill before my next class, so I decided to go to the student lounge and relax.

While buying a root beer from the vending machine, I noticed her sitting by herself on the other side of the room. She seemed lonely and like she could use a friend and I was determined to be one. I crossed the room toward her. As soon as she saw me, her shoulders seemed to wilt and she pressed her face into her hands. "Ok, that doesn't look promising," I muttered under my breath.

I slid into the chair opposite her and sat my root beer down. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Through her fingers she sighed, "would it matter?"

"Well... yeah, I guess it would,: I replied smiling.

She sat there covering her face from my view, causing me to tap on her forehead. "You can come out if you want.. I won't bite," I kidded her.

As I reached to get my soda, I ended up knocking it into my lap and spilling some of it, making it look like I had soiled myself.

I heard her laugh at my misfortune, the light musical sound like wind chimes dancing in a light breeze. 'That's a start,' I thought to myself, as I joined her in laughing at my misfortune. "So... are you new around here?" I asked, trying to entice her into a conversation. When she looked up I gave her the best smile I could.

"Yes... and no," she replied, placing her hands on the table. She didn't look uninterested, but rather unsure of me. She drummed her slim fingers on the table and made wry face, and started to look away from me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me... I am a really good listener," I laughed.

She looked at me and smiled, God she had a beautiful smile. This made me start to think of ways to get her to smile for me. "Most girls seem to like talking to me... why don't you take me for a spin," I smiled and reached for a napkin to dry myself with.

"I'm not most girls... uh..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment so I assumed that she was waiting for me to give her my naem.

"Now i'm hurt..." I smiled. "Tai... Tai Kamiya." I quickly thrust out my hand.

"I know..." she replied almost instantly, then seemed shocked to have blurted it out, but still hesitated taking the hand that I offered. I had almost dropped it back to the table when she gently reached out and grasped it.

"Oh... now I see, you've been checking up on me." I smiled, at least I felt she was interested. I knew I was, in her. "So do you like know and see so far?" I gave her my best boyish grin and leaned against the table on my elbows.

She looked right at me and laughed. "You're impossible.." Her beautiful ruby eyes with what appeared to be a hint of warm brown seemed to stare into my soul. I was hooked.

For a moment I could see her iron persona melt away. She fidgeted with a book that was laying close to her hands. My mind replayed the touch and feel of her hand as she shook my hand. For a petite woman she had a very confident grip.

I looked toward the clock on the wall, shoot my class would be starting soon. Suddenly I was depressed, I had to know more about this girl. I gave her a smile and sta upright in my chair. "Uh... I never did get your name." I spoke softly. "Don't you at least owe me that after laughing at my misfortune?"

She had a momentary look of surprise pass over her pretty face, then almost as soon as it appeared it disappeared. Her eyes sparkled and reflected the light from above as this time she offered her hand to me. "Sora... Sora Takenouchi."

'Sora,' I thought. Her name has kept on popping in my mind, could this be a couincidence or was this fate. I wanted to ask her if I had met her before but I didn't want to sound weird so I restrained myself.

Well, Sora Takenouchi pleased to meet you." I extended my hand to hers, her skin was cool to the touch, the dainty hand was soon engulfed in mine. Again my eyes dated towards the clock and I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of having to rush away from the captivating creature and go to a boring lecture. I began to push my chair under the table, "Unfortunately I have a class starting up soon... but I was wondering... if... maybe... I could call you sometime?" I thought it couldn't hurt to try, maybe I could sway her into a date or two and get to know her better.

"Not yet... i'm not ready for that right now," she refused me politely. I felt my bubble of hope burst, but I put on a front and showed nothing.

"Well then, maybe i'll see you around," I picked up my books, "Now that you know me... can I say hi to you when I see you around?"

She laughed, her sweet music danced within my ears. "I'm not that terrible... am I?"

I smiled at her and glanced at the clock, nodded, and slowly waled away. Just as I rounded the corner I looked back. she was watching me leave. On her beautiful face was a look of indecision and confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I would like to thank **dbzgtfan2004** and **Porque ella estaba enamorada** for your reviews. I would also like to thank the people who have added my story to their alerts. I really appreciate the continued support.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

It was around 11:00 pm when I threw aside my books and went to take a shower. After I had left for my other class from my encounter with Sora I had been so lost in my thoughts. I kept on wondering when I should ask her why I felt I had met her before. It wasn't until I heard some girls giggling in my last class that I remembered I had a stain on my jeans.

After taking my shower and changing clothes I launched my Instant messenger. In a moment, I could see my friends name sitting there where I found it yesterday.\

College-boy: Hey buddy!

SoccerStar1: Hey man! How's it going?

College-boy: About the same as always... I just about ran over some girl entering the building this morning.

SoccerStar1: Oh?

College-boy: She was knocked into me by some jerks who were running.

SoccerStar1: Anybody hurt?

College-boy: I don't think so... her pride maybe. She seemed more embarrassed than anything.

SoccerStar1: Are you sure it was embarrassment?

College-boy: If not that... then what could possibly have been her problem.

SoccerStar1: Maybe she thought you were trying to feel her up when you fell with her.

College-boy: Well if that's the reason, it's unfounded. Not that I wouldn't have minded though. :-)

College-boy: I found her to be quite attractive... in a girl next door sort of way.

SoccerStar1: No kidding. How so?

College-boy: She was really pretty. Ruby eyes, great smile...

SoccerStar1: No kidding?

College-boy: Yeah... between you and me. I thought he was pretty good looking!

SoccerStar1: You seem pretty enamored with her after only just meeting her today.

SoccerStar1: Fat chance trying to get a date with her!

College-boy: Now how in the heck would you know?

SoccerStar1: :-)

College-boy: Why wouldn't she like me What's not to like?

SoccerStar1: Oh pleezzzzzzeeeee!

College-boy: Maybe she's the one.

SoccerStar1: The one what.

College-boy: The one i'll marry.

SoccerStar1: sure.

SoccerStar1: So have you asked her out yet?

College-boy: No but i've made up my mind that if she wasn't interested in dating we would just be friends.

SoccerStar1: Good for you.

College-boy: You know the funny thing man? I felt at ease talking to her. she seemed so comfortable to talk to.

SoccerStar1: Someone to listen... none of the pressure?

College-boy: That was it. She was great, I really didn't want to go to my next class. I hope she enjoyed meeting me, i'd love to ask her out.

It was almost a minute before he responded and I was worried he had been disconnected.

SoccerStar1: Did you get her name?

College-boy: Yeah, Sora Takenouchi.

SoccerStar1: Did you recognizer?

College-boy: No, but it felt like if I had met her before.

SoccerStar1: oh. My cousin's name is Sora and from what I have heard from you it sounds like her.

College-boy: You're shitting me... Really, she's your cousin?

SoccerStar1: Yeah, in fact she is living in my house.

College-boy: So. then is she available?

SoccerStar1: That depends what you mean?

College-boy: Is she dating anyone?

SoccerStar1: I'm sure she isn't... she's just going through a difficult time right now.

College-boy: Then why is she living with you?

SoccerStar1: She wanted to go to college but she lived pretty fa and would have to pay extra for dorms. So, that;s why she moved in with me.

College-boy: Do you think she would go out with me?

SoccerStar1: I doubt she would.

College-boy: Why?

SoccerStar1: She's not the kind of girl for you... trust me.

College-boy: Can't I decide for myself?

SoccerStar1: You're a great guy but I think you should just forget about her.

College-boy: I would love to show her that i'm not one of those guys that want to get into her pants. She needs to know that not every guy out there is only interested in sex with her... that's not my thing.

SoccerStar1: I doubt she thinks of you that way, she's just insure about who she is...

SoccerStar1: Hey man, I have class tommorow. I have to hit the sack.

College-boy: Same time tomorrow?

SoccerStar1: Sure... later.

College-boy: Later.

After turning the computer off I laid on my bed processing the new information and waited for sleep to claim me.


	6. Chapter 6

AU: I would like to thank **shinigamigirl93** and **Porque ella estaba enamorada** for reviewing my story. It is always encouraging to hear feedback from readers. I might stop updating for a while because I have finals coming up.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's P.O.V.

I turned the corner and was heading toward the campus when I spied a young woman headed toward the public bus stop. I recognized her beautiful auburn hai and decided to see if she needed a ride. I pressed the button to lower the passenger window. "Hey Sora!" she looked at me and gave a slight wave.

"Need a ride?" I shouted. She looked down the block where the bus was already sitting, almost as if on cue it began to pull away from the curb. "It'll be 15 minutes before the next on gets here," I called out.

She stood there contemplating her next move. "What makes you think I would trust you?"

I didn't know how to take her, but when she gave me a smile I realized that she was joking. "Because I'm a friend of your cousin's whom i've never seen face to face... what better reason is there?"

She laughed. Oh how I loved the sweet melody of her laugh. "Oh... is that what passes for a good reason these days?"

She was so beautiful. "I promise I won't lay a finger on you." I took a chance and leaned across the seat to open the door for her.

"It's not your finger that i'm worried about." She laughed and climbed in.

I waited for her to buckle herself in, before putting the car into gear and driving off. While driving I kept trying to think of something, anything to talk about.

"I spoke to your cousin last night." I waited to see her response.

"Yeah, I know," she replied while looking out the window.

I shot her a quick glance. "You know?"

"Uh... oh, I was online too," she replied, then turned her attention out the window again.

I tried to remember if I saw any other screen names while we were talking, but couldn't come up with anything. "So... you know what we were talking about?"

"Yeah." She seemed to be uncomfortable talking.

"And?" I rolled to stop at a sign. "would you?"

"Look Tai, you're a great guy and all... I just don't think i'm ready for any kind of relationship right now." She fidgeted with the seam on hear jeans.

Realizing that she had been online with Nick and I made me suddenly very uncomfortable, I could feel the sweat rise to the surface. "Uh... then you know what we discussed?" Suddenly I could feel my palms begin to get sweaty.

"Yeah... i'm flattered you find me attractive ..." She pulled her silky auburn locks behind her ear and continued, "and maybe someday I may be interested but not now."

I swallowed hard. I felt as if I had been caught watching her undress or something, she looked down toward her book bag and gave me a small smile. "Maybe if we had grown up together, like this it would be different." She gestured with her hands as she spoke.

"Don't you find me at all interesting?" I questioned. "Am I so awful that you could never want to go out with me..." I paused for effect. "Even as friends?"

She looked down at her feet. "Well, maybe as friends."

I smiled, at least I had a chance.

We drove on for a minute or two in silence. I could tell she was doing some serious thinking. As for me, I was trying to figure out which screen name she could have been using. "Uh, Sora?" I continued when she turned her head toward me, "so what's your screen name when you're online?"

She thought about it for a second. "You'll laugh."

"Try me," I smiled.

"It's... AgumonLover71," she grinned.

"Agumon... wait are you a digidestined?" I asked, turning into the campus lot.

"Uh... yeah, he's my digimon partner." She laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, my digimon partner is Biyomon." I replied. "I can't believe I have met another digidestined."

"Well you better believe it, although my Agumon mostly eats and sleeps." She laughed.

"Sounds like the opposite of my Biyomon."

"Couldn't you have come up with a better screen name than AgumonLover71? I could probably make one up for you... i'm pretty good at creating screen names." I gave her a thouhtful look.

"Oh, like College-boy?" She giggled which caused me to smile.

"Well, looks like we're here," I aid as I finished parking the car. "Thanks for the ride Tai." She popped the door open and stepped out. I watched her walk away, man she was gorgeous.


	7. Chapter 7

AU: I would like to thank** Porque ella estaba enamorada** for reviewing my latest chapter. It truly means a lot. Hope this satisfies people until after finals. I will try to update if I can during finals week but I make no promises.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

The days slowly went by... from one day into the next, on and on. Each morning I would meet her at that same bus stop and pick her up, our conversations would consist of topics like; classes, movies, music, our adventures in the digital world, or whatever we felt like talking about. On the weekends we would pal around, go to the mall, maybe watch a movie, or just hang out. Not once did I try to pursue a relationship with Sora other than being a good friend. For that I could sense her relief, as she slowly dropped her guard around me, becoming comfortable.

Most of our close friends knew that we weren't an item and they were okay with that. She had even confided, that by being with me, less guys tried to hit on her. When I though about it, I realized she was right. The guys stopped approaching her after our Sophomore year in college, assuming that we were a couple. As a result I realized that girls had stopped trying to approach me as well but I was okay with it because I was close to Sora. Plus, there was always that chance that she would come around.

She had taken to wearing a thing golden ring on her left hand that had a clear white stone, it looked very much like a diamond engagement ring. When I asked her about it, she laughed, saying that it was glass, and if people thought it was an engagement ring then so be it. I only hoped nobody on my side of the family got the wrong impression, and wished it was mine she was wearing.

My family had come to know and love Sora, they secretly hoped as I did that she would love me in the way that I did her. When my dad had met her he said that seeing us both together reminded him of some old friends. My life was consumed by being with her, my days and evenings were spent either talking with her during school, in the car, on the or on the phone. The whole time she and I became closer friends but that was the way it always ended.

Over time she gradually changed for the better. Sadly, she and I didn't develop any relationship other than a great bonding friendship. We would have done anything for the other, such was the nature of our friendship.

I had talked her into joining an off campus sorority the summer between Sophomore and Junior year of college.

The change during those two years was incredible, she started wearing clothes that seemed more in line with her personality, which was sporty. Her jean preference changed from the baggy, grunge look to a more form fitting style that accentuated her figure. She wore conservative tops and blouses but I had yet to witness her in a dress. I remember being surprised when I saw that she had started wearing makeup which only served to accentuate her gorgeous features.

Although Sora had started dressing in more girly clothes she would never be caught with anything revealing just practical but that wise fine. She was slowly moving toward accepting her feminine side. She was slowly turned into the beautiful young woman that I knew simmered just below the surface. I was just glad to be the only guy she seemed comfortable around.

The best moments I had with her were when I slept. There we were more than friends, we were lovers. I would hold and cuddle with her in my dreams. The nearness and seemingly realness of those moments would stay buried in my brain, carrying me on with a smile throughout the day.

The price of being her friend was frustrating in a sense because here she would stand beside me, but her love, what I wanted more than anything was just beyond my reach. I think she knew I was in love with her but for whatever reason she maintained her distance.

All the while, over the three and a half year span that our friendship bloomed, I had kept in touch with her cousin. Who she later revealed was called Yagami. He was muddling through college like me, seeming to have a love interest but didn't know how to approach her, also like me. He wanted her badly but was afraid to make the first move, I told him that I knew the feeling. It was rough but we agreed that it was well worth the wait.

The best thing about Yagami was that he was there, online, when I needed him the most. I could talk with him about anything, he knew I had a real thing for Sora and wanted to move beyond being her friend. His advice was to take our time and give her plenty of space, I was tired of waiting but he was right. Something was troubling Sora, keeping her at an arms length. I was determined to be there when she was ready, no matter how long it took.

Sora and I were becoming very fond of each others company, but it never would go beyond a pal or chum sort of thing. I loved to hear her laugh, so much that I would make a joke at my expense just to hear her light giggle. The sound of it made me smile long after we would part company.

I found over those years that she was quite athletic, well she liked sports. Her competitive nature made her so much fun to tease, but that never stopped Sora, she wasn't afraid to go at me in a game of Soccer. She actually wasn't that bad, but would laugh when I suggested she try out for our college team. Her excuse, schoolwork. She was right I suppose, graduating from college was important.

This past summer I had invited Sora to go along with my family and I to the beach for some fun in the sun. She went but not one time did I see her in anything other than shorts and a light shirt. Secretly, I had hoped that at least once I would get to see her in something a bit more revealing, but it wasn't meant to be. Although, what I had seen wasn't terrible, just covered. Plus, she did have spectacular looking legs, so it wasn't a complete loss.

The best moment, that I fondly think back on was when she and I were walking along the beach with the sunset in the background, letting the waves wash across our bare feet. We were in a normal conversation about our first trip to the digital world as we walked along, slowly approaching four guys playing sand volleyball. They had noticed we weren't holding hands and assumed that we were just friends. One particular guy, which looked like the body builder type, called out to her. She ignored him, then he shouted something like, "Hey buddy ask your friend if she'd like to touch my muscle." That brought a chorus of laughter from his friends.

I'm not the biggest guy around but at 5'11 and 176 pounds, I can hold my own pretty well. I hesitated for only a moment and felt her small hand grasp mine. "Come on Tai, don't pay them any attention," she said low so only I could hear her.

I remember walking along with her for a few steps when I realized that she never let go of my hand, I assumed that she was trying to make the guys watching think we were lovers and believe me, there were plenty of guys watching. I didn't care, she was leaning in against me brushing my elbow. Then, as if to add to their preying eyes, she slowly circled her other hand around my arm. I could never recall a time that I wished I could freeze more than that one, I wanted to walk on like this for eternity.

We walked like this as the setting sun slowly painted the sky with an orange and purple hue. Almost a half mile of shoreline passed before she let go, I think she realized then that she was still clinging to my arm. The removal of her loving embrace saddened me because it felt so natural to to have her close to me. The best part of the experience was that since then, anytime she felt a bit threatened she wouldn't hesitate to hold my hand and give the illusion to those watchful eyes that we were an item. I didn't care, I was in heaven.

School began, and we were now entering into our Senior year. I couldn't believe that this was the last year we would be coming back to this campus. I was only a few classes shy of my degree in Industrial Engineering, while Sora was finishing up her Bachelors in Elementary Education. She would make a great teacher since she was so good with kids.

Life trudged along, seasons slowly changed from late summer heat to the crisp coolness of Autumn. Slowly, that too gave way to the rush of the Christmas season and the light feathery snow of early winter. I had just parked in our usual spot and we got out, gradually Sora and I made our way across campus toward the hall where we shared that first class during Freshman year.

I wanted to ask her something but felt at a loss for words, she knew I had something on my mind and as usual, didn't press me to divulge my thoughts. I pulled up short by a great pine tree and with the light snowflakes swirling softly in the gentle wind, she stopped too pulling her blue hat down over her beautiful tiny ears.

"Well... um Sora, I was wondering if you had any plans over the holiday?" I said while looking at her.

"Nothing much... why?" Her breath hung in a cloud until it was pushed away by a light breeze.

"The folks have a cabin near Hokkaido and I asked them if you could come up with me. Uh... that is if you want to."

It seemed that my blood was rushing out my toes as I felt weak and cold. "I'll understand if you don't want to go along."

She smiled, her auburn hair peeking out from under the hat she wore. "Sure... sounds like fun."

I grinned at her, even though she was all bundled up for winter, I could see the glorious beauty that was hidden from most. She continued as we turned toward the building, "it's been quite a while since i've skied. I used to go all the time when I was a kid with my parents. My dad was never any good at it but he always went with us just to spend time with my mom and me."

"So where is it again what we'll be staying?" she asked as we approached the classroom where I had to leave her.

"It's a cool cabin up in the mountains, not far from all the lifts and lodges." We stopped before the door, "my folks have been going there for years but it has been 3 years since we last went out there.

"Its been a while since i've been skiing," she smiled and reached for the doorknob. "I'll wait for you in the lobby after class, okay?"

"Sure," I smiled as she quickly spun and the long length of hair that extended past her hat was suddenly flipped outward. "I'll see you after class."

"I'll be waiting, just watch for my smiling face," she laughed. I slowly closed my eyes and wished that would be true, only I wanted her to be the first face I saw when I awoke, and the last I saw before sleep.

She was true to her word, as soon as class ended and I entered the lobby, she was there. I saw her long before she realized that I was nearing her, sitting comfortably at the end of the long couch with her legs tucked up under her. She was slowly leafing through a magazine while other students in the room were watching soap opera's. I watched her throw it back on a table as I stepped into the lobby, it was the most recent copy of Soccer Illustrated.

She noticed me coming toward her and smiled. "Hey Tai," she started to gather up her books. "So, where do you want to eat today?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Anyplace is fine," but in my mind I couldn't help but think, 'as long as it's with you.' But I wouldn't dare say that to her, instead I just smiled.

"Well... how about Fernanda's," she suggested while she put her coat and scarf on.

She picked up two thick books from the table and balanced them one arm, but before she could, grabbed the strap of her book bag. "Here let me help you."

She laughed, "what a gentleman." Then watched me hoist it over my own shoulder.

"If you're going to carry that for me, then i'll take this." She took my book and added it to the ones in her arms.

I used my back to force the door open, holding it for her to pass, "You sure about Fernanda's?" Once she was through I let the door go and followed. "It's kind of messy."

"That's half the fun of it," she giggled. "There isn't anything better than a messy barbeque lunch." She used her hip to bump into me playfully.

I laughed and bumped her back. This was why I loved her, she was unlike any girl I had ever met. Sure she was beautiful but for a dainty little thing to love western style barbeque was quite rare. She loved playing sports, reading sports magazines, and watching soccer with me. I smiled as I watched her walk down the steps toward the sidewalk, the funniest thing was that she probably knew more about soccer than I did. People sitting around us at games seemed surprised that she could tell who was on the field just by watching their play styles. Most of them would look at me really envious wishing their wives or girlfriends had her knowledge of the game.

We crossed the campus with astonishment, as the light snow had managed to cover the campus in a sheet of white. As we approached the lot, I was trying to figure out how I would fish out my keys when she beat me to the punch. Setting the three books she had been holding on my beat up Camero, she smiled and raised her eyebrows playfully, "which pocket?"

I was a bit surprised, but managed to open my mouth. "Uh... right side."

She then gave me a grin and pulled the glove from her hand. "Now this doesn't mean we're engaged."

I felt her slim hand enter my pocket and was wishing that my keys were closer to my crotch, just for that small innocent thrill. But what she was doing was enough to flavor my imagination. I soon heard the jingle of my keys as she pulled them into view. "Well that wasn't too painful, was it?" she smiled.

I laughed as she opened the door and deposited the bags into the back seat. "No but now I feel like I should be smocking a cigarette."

She shoved me from behind, causing me to fall partially into the car. "You are so going to pay!" She laughed and ran across a bit of grass to get away, it didn't work because I made a snow ball from what had gathered on the car and threw it at her.

I began to smile when she tried to duck from my throw and ended up on her back in the snow laughing uncontrollably. I walked on across and helped her up, brushing the snow from her clothes. She still giggled as she threw a handful of snow into my face that se had hidden in her hand.

"You're a stinker." I snatched her hat and wiped the snow off my face, causing her long auburn hair to fall about her shoulders. She quickly grabbed it back and pulled it on, tucking her hair under its protective material.

I turned and began to walk to my car when I was suddenly blindsided by a weight on my back, throwing me off balance and in the snow. I knew almost the instant it happened what she had done, as I fell foward into the snow. "I am so getting you back!" I pulled her off and scrambled to my feet.

She was laying there with a goofy look on her face, no sound coming from her mouth. I wasn't sure whether she was hurt or laughing, it was soon revealed though. She took a big breath and began to laugh, rolling on the ground and holding her stomach.

I picked up a small handful of snow and sprinkled it on her face, she was laughing too hard to notice. She was even making me laugh, as I took her by the hand and helped her up. My only problem was that her uncontrollable laughter was making it hard for her to stay standing on her own, let alone walk. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulders and made my way to the car. I deposited her, still laughing into the passenger seat and made sure to buckle her in.

I closed her door and walked around to my side and climbed in, she was just beginning to calm down. Smiling I buckled myself up and put the key into the ignition, starting the car. "I told you I would would get you back." She began to laugh again, I just smiled and shook my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Sorry its been a while since I have updated. I have been sort of lazy this week. Taking my finals and graduating was very tiring. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the lack of updates.

I would like to thank **Supershooter**, **RabbitArchangel**, and **shinigamigirl93** for reviewing my story. I would also like to thank all the people who favorited my story or added it to their alerts.

P.S. I will be posting on my profile from now on my progress on a chapter. That way you guys will be more informed on when a chapter is coming out.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

At Fernanda's, we ate their famous ribs. We talked about a recent mission that Sora had gone on in the digital world while we ate and when we were finished, I drove her to the mall to do a bit of shopping. She and I went from one store to the other just window shopping, when she caught sight of a pretty piece of silk finery.

"Wow... that's red," she laughed.

"Looks fine to me," I answered.

"Man, it's almost 70 dollars!" I said, shaking my head.

"Actually that isn't bad, but I don't think I could ever wear anything that racy." She pulled the bottom out to see it was awful short.

"Is that supposed to be a holiday present?" I wondered.

"It would depend on who's doing the wearing, Mister obvious," she giggled.

"Why don't you try it?" I teased.

She gave me a horrified look. "No way, I could never wear anything like that!"

I frowned at her. "What's wrong, afraid to let anyone see that you're a sexy young woman?" She thought I was teasing but I was dead serious. Pulling out my wallet I said, "My treat, look at5 it like my Christmas gift to you." I smiled, knowing that she would try some way to back out.

As she slowly looked from me to the item, a sales associate spoke. "Could I help with anything?"

Before Sora could answer, I said, "She wants to try this on." Sora shot me a shocked look.

"I... I..." she began, but I interrupted her. "Sora, you're a beautiful woman, why not treat yourself to a bit of feminine finery. Why not go all out and get this?" I turned her by the shoulders and pointed to the changing room.

"But... but..." I handed her the dress and gave her a gentle push.

I stood and fidgeted with my phone while I waited for her to step out of the changing room.I figured she was trying it on but she never once did come out where I could see her, I was relying solely on the sales associates opinion of Sora's fit.

The associate stepped out of the hall and came up to the front where I was. "She looks lovely... you'll be pleased with how sexy it makes her."

I laughed to myself, knowing there was a fat chance that I would witness her wearing anything sexy. "Is she coming out here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, i'll go ask," she turned and walked back to Sora to ask.

"No freaking way!" was all I heard. I smiled and I heard the sales lady laugh.

Sora walked out, after what seemed like an hour, wearing the same outfit she had entered with. Across her arm was the silky red item. "Did it fit?" I asked.

"Well... yeah," she groaned.

"Great! We'll take it." I told the sales lady.

She took it from Sora and scanned the label. "Your boyfriend must really love you a lot to buy something this special for Christmas." She gave Sora a wink.

I frowned slightly and shook my head from side to side.

Sora laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. "If he's such a great boyfriend, maybe we should look at some other items."

The sales lady's eyes brightened, causing me to groan. "We'll we do have all the latest styles of clothes that would go well on a beautiful young woman such as yourself." They both laughed when I flopped down into the chair set aside for guys who come in with their wives. "We'll, that joke backfired on me." I sighed.

"Wait there... hon, we'll only be a minute." She was determined ot make me pay.

The two of them moved about the store, while I watched them from the chair. After about an hour they both returned, carrying a couple of things, none that were outlandish, adn all were practical. I knew she wouldn't spend too much but I was adamant about her not getting the last laugh.

I stood up and handed Sora my card again and slowly watched the clothing as it was scanned. "So, what size shirt did you buy?"

"It's called a blouse dear and they're a ladies small." Her reply oozed sarcasm.

I grinned to myself and calmly walked away with my hands behind my back. Sora was shocked when I dropped a shiny two piece black outfit of silk and lace on the counter. "What the heck is that for?"

I just nodded at the sales lady and she scanned it. "Oh this will look great on you!" She exclaimed as she put it in the bag.

The woman handed the bag across to Sora who appeared to still be in shock from seeing the saucy outfit. We turned and walked out into the mall with her purchases. In a low voice Sora spoke to me without looking my way. "And who's supposed to wear that little number?" Then she turned to face me. "Because it sure won't be me."

"Since you were in such a buying mood, I got swept up too." I bumped her with my hip.

"Yeah, well it;s going to look lovely on you." She laughed and bumped me back. "Because you ain't going to see me wear it."

I laughed as we slowly strolled through the mall toward an ice cream sand were were fond of. Secretly, in my heart I wanted to see her in the outfit.

* * *

><p>Later that evening I was on my computer, typing out my thoughts to my good chum Yagami.<p>

College-boy: Hey Yagami, how's it going?

SoccerStar1: I'm okay.

College-boy: You still dating that girl?

SoccerStar1: uh... yeah.

College-boy: Got you flustered doesn't she?

SoccerStar1: You could say that.

College-boy: Same her, but with Sora, i'll wait forever.

SoccerStar1: I figured you would say that.

College-boy: Huh?

SoccerStar1: Same here, only i'm sure that i'm not ready.

College-boy: When will we ever be truly ready? One of these day's i'll surprise her.

SoccerStar1: And do what?

College-boy: I don't know. I really think she likes me though.

SoccerStar1: ... She does...

College-boy: Did she say so?

SoccerStar1: Not directly, but I am pretty sure she does.

College-boy: Enough to marry me?

There was a long pause. So I decided to see if Sora had entered our discussion. Luckily she wasn't there. Finally his response popped up.

SoccerStar1: ... I don't know...

College-boy: Some help you are.

SoccerStar1: Did you ever think to ask her?

College-boy: I'd love to Yagami but we've never even kissed.

SoccerStar1: So what are you waiting for?

College-boy: She'd probably slug me. : )

SoccerStar1: Maybe... maybe not.

College-boy: I don't want to be aggressive.

SoccerStar1: You aggressive, never. : )

College-boy: I mean... I don't want to scare her off.

SoccerStar1: You won't.

College-boy: I don't know, maybe if she gives me a sign.

SoccerStar1: How many signs do you need?

That surprised me but he was right.

College-boy: She'll just laugh.

SoccerStar1: I don't think so, we're just both afraid to take that first step.

College-boy: I guess i'll have plenty of chances next week when we go to the cabin.

SoccerStar1: That's next week?

College-boy: Yeah, you should come with us.

SoccerStar1: It would be impossible.

College-boy: Me and Sora are going out there Friday, after our class.

SoccerStar1: You never told me that!

I read his reply and frowned, maybe he was upset that I didn't let him know earlier.

College-boy: You never asked.

SoccerStar1: Driving?

College-boy: No, our plane leaves at 4:50 and we're going to rent a car to take us there.

SoccerStar1: Where are your parents going to be?

College-boy: They're planning on coming up sometime on Saturday.

SoccerStar1: So, you thinking of making your move on her while you habe her alone?

College-boy: Well, most guys would... but she's a great friend.

College-boy: I don't want to jeopardize that friendship by doing something stupid.

SoccerStar1: Interesting.

College-boy: Really Yagami, I respect her too much to pull anything.

SoccerStar1: Oh... we'll see.

What was with him, he had been acting strange over the last few months. I frowned at my computer screen, trying to figure out a way to defend myself from his suspicions.

College-boy: You may think i'll try something on her when I have her alone...

College-boy: But sometimes when you love somebody as great as Sora...

College-boy: You have to make sacrifices.

SoccerStar1: And what's yours?

I hesitated before responding but I knew I had to be honest.

College-boy: I'm saving myself.

SoccerStar1: From what? : )

College-boy: I don't want to ruin any chance I have with Sora...

I frowned as I typed, feeling a little dumb for confiding in a person I had never met.

College-boy: I'm saving myself for her.

It took a while before he responded.

SoccerStar1: How sweet.

Now I was sure he was making fun of me.

College-boy: Look Yagami, I probably won't get another chance to talk to you before we go, i've got a lot to do.

SoccerStar1: Good luck.

College-boy: Thanks Yagami, I appreciate it.

SoccerStar1: Tai, when you see Sora, give her a kiss. Be assertive and take a chance.

College-boy: If she lets me.

SoccerStar1: She will,

SoccerStar1: Take care.

College-boy: Thanks Yagami, you too.

I turned off my computer and just stared at a picture of Sora, hanging on my wall, for a while. After that I prepared for bed. I needed to get a good nights sleep. as I had a lot to do before we left.

* * *

><p>We drove the rental up into the mountains, snow falling into a blanket of white. I smiled at Sora which she returned. "It sure is beautiful up here."<p>

She looked out the window and then back at me, "It's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." She pointed toward the snow laden pine trees that lined the road.

"I can think of one thing that is more beautiful," I said softly, while I looked at her.

"What was that?" she asked.

I smiled at her again. "I said... I could think of nothing more beautiful."

Her face reddened but still she smiled, I was sure she heard me the first time. She was quick to change the subject. "How much further?"

"Our cabin is on the other side of this tree line."

Then I pointed through the woods, "See that building down there?" She nodded. "That's where we can get on the lifts."

"Wow, when did they build that?" she wondered out loud.

"They built it a couple of years back."

We continued driving until we rolled to a stop in front of a beautiful cabin.

"It's beautiful," she spoke as she gently stepped out of the car.

"Here!" I tossed her the key and laughed when she dropped it in the snow. "You go and unlock the cabin, i'll unload all this stuff."

She gave me a salute, smiled and walked up to the door, which had an oval leaded glass window. I turned my attention to the trunk and the contents it held. Luckily we brought most of the necessary equipment and didn't have to rent any. After five trips between the car and the porch I was done.

"Tai, would you like some coffee?" Her heavenly voice made me look up.

"Sure. Just let me put this inside and i'll get the wood for you." I picked up two suitcases and carried them through the door.

"I can get the wood." She smiled. "I'm not weak and helpless like most of the girls around campus."

I smiled and put the luggage down, heading back out to get another pair of suitcases. Meanwhile, she went out back and got some logs for burning. It wasn't long before we were done doing our separate tasks.

I watched her as she prepared the logs for burning in the kitchen stove, it was apparent that she had built a fire before. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked.

She kept on stuffing kindling and paper in the gaps of the small logs. "Boy Scouts." I laughed but she didn't crack a smile. I just let it go, because sometimes her humor was dry.

"I'll start building a fire in the fireplace. We'll have it all warm and comfy in here in a jiffy." I said. She was busy pouring water from a plastic jug into an old fashioned coffee pot.

I sat back and put the logs into a nice little pile within the fireplace, one match and they were crackling and popping with zest. I waited until I was sure it would hold a good flame before laying a bigger log on top.

Sora stood behind me watching the dancing flames in the fireplace, the light played upon her flawless complexion. She noticed me looking and smiled. "Coffee's ready." I slowly stood up and followed her into the kitchen, that's when I glanced out the window.

She followed my eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Sure looks foggy for this time in the afternoon."

"I don't think that's fog, it almost looks like snow." We both moved toward the greater window which practically filled one of the walls. "It is snow and it's really coming down."

"Do we have enough food if we get snowed in?" I asked.

She hurried into the kitchen and began to look through the cupboards. "There isn't much here."

I thought for a minute. "There's a small store down in the valley, about a mile or so away." She walked back to the huge window and took a sip of her steaming coffee.

"I don't think I could ever tire of this view." Her soft voice was like a gentle song to my ears.

I leaned against the doorway between rooms watching her lovely shape framed by the window. "I couldn't agree more."

She turned, our eyes locked for a moment. "We should get moving, at the rate it's snowing, it's going to get bad pretty soon."

I nodded. "You want to come along or stay inside where it's warm?"

She looked down at all of the items I had unloaded form the trunk. "You go on, i'll stay here and put these away."

I smiled and headed outside, the wind was picking up and the snow was laying about an inch thick on the car already. Using my arm I swept the snow away from the windows, climbed inside and quickly started it up.

The drive was uneventful but at least I made it safely to the little store. Once inside, I was met by an elderly man. "Stocking up before she rips loose?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Pardon?"

"You visiting?" he asked.

"Yeah, through the holiday, my parents own a cabin around here." I began to set items on his counter.

"Got a big one moving in tonight and tomorrow." He pointed his finger toward the window.

"How bad?" I was wondering if my parents would even be able to get up here.

"They're predicting the worst storm in twenty years."

I drummed my fingers against the counter.

"I think the weatherman predicted 18 to 20 inches of snow.

"Crap, guess i'll need more than this." I said, as I pointed at the meager amount of items on the counter.

"Carts are over there." He pointed behind me.

I was there for about an hour trying to load up on what I thought we would need to make it through the storm. As soon as I opened the door to get out the wind caught the it and slammed it against the wall. This caused the elderly man to scurry to shut it behind me.

"You got far to go?" he shouted above the blistering wind.

"Less than a mile!" I shouted.

"Better hurry, with this wind the rooads will drift fast!"

I dashed outside carrying two bags and quickly tossed them into the trunk, when I turned the old man ws there with two more bags.

"Here, i'll get the other one while you put these away."

He ran as fast as he could in the swirling snow as I placed his bags alongside those I had already put in. Once done, I met him coming back out with the last bag.

"Thanks!" I shouted across the howling wind.

"Thank me later, now hurry back home!" He smiled and went back into the safety of his little store.

The drive back to the cabin took twice as long, I drove slowly because the swirling snow created a blindness where I couldn't tell the road from a ditch. With my nerves frazzled, I finally pulled to a stop in front of the cabin. I didn't know what was better, the glowing lights of a warm, safe cabin or the silhouette if the beautiful worried woman, I cared about, watching for me through the big window. I decided I appreciated the beautiful woman any day over the cabin.

I picked up two bags and headed into the cabin, the look on her face spoke volumes.

"My God Tai, I was scared to death. You've been gone for almost three hours!" She took a bag from me and set it down.

I set the other on the floor beside it. "It's pretty bad out there..." Suddenly she threw her arms around me and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I brought in a bunch of wood, we should have enough to last us through the storm."

"That's great but I think I deserve another hug for braving the elements." She smiled and gave my arm a squeeze.

"Is this all the groceries?" she asked.

"There's still three more bags, i'll get them. You just warm up a pot of coffee for when i'm done. I'll probably need it by then." She wrinkled her cute nose and gave me a salute.

I laughed and stepped back out into the white swirling snowy wind.

"Be careful!" I heard Sora say as I closed the door.

The sudden force of the wind almost caught me off guard, icy cold shards of snow stung at my face and neck. Using my right arm I shielded my exposed skin from the wintery blast, the other was running along the car for balance. I had left the trunk open on my first trip and found that there was a layer of snow inside. I knocked the snow off the biggest bag, picked it up and moved toward the house.

I crossed the the few feet to the porch and set the bag down beside the door.I have no idea how long it took me to do something as simple as move three bags of groceries from the trunk to beside the door. I stood ready to go inside, when I glanced back at the car and noticed that I had left the trunk open.

"Shit!" I grumbled as I staggered through the storm to close the trunk.

I was tired, the snow had to be a good 10 inches by now. I could see that with storm's clouds, night would be falling soon. MY foot hit a rock frozen in the ground, causing me to stumble but I was able to use the fender to keep my balance. I looked up at the swaying branches, there among the limbs were the electrical service lines. 'Those probably won't last long,' I thought to myself.

My hands were numb, I couldn't feel my fingers, and my face was as cold as the the snow around me. I finally made my way to the porch and picked up a bag, as I reached for the door knob the door was suddenly pulled open. "Need some help?"

I looked up into the face of an angel. "Here take this," I handed her the bag I had in my had. I grabbed the last two and quickly stepped inside the warm cabin, using my foot I closed the door. Sora had set the bag down already and was quickly taking another from my numb grasp.

She carried the bag over to the table where the others were, I followed and placed ine next to hers.

"It's getting pretty bad out there," I shook the snow from my hair.

"How much we supposed to get?" Sora asked.

The guy at the store said they were predicting anywhere from 18 inches to 20 inches. They get deep snow around here all the time so that shouldn't be a problem. The wind is what will make it really bad." She helped me off with my coat and hung it on a hook screwed onto the wall. "That'll make the roads nearly impossible to travel on."

"We'll you're inside and that's all that matters," she replied. I watched her get a cup down and fill it with hot teaming coffee. "Here, drink this." I gratefully took the cup she offered, the heat it radiated felt great to my numb fingers.

Slowly I took a sip and smiled. "This tastes wonderful!"

"You're just saying that because you didn't have to make it."

She flashed me a smile, "why don't you go into the living room. I'll put this stuff away and make us some sandwiches." A gentle push on my shoulder was all the encouragement I needed, I was so worn out from my battle with the snow and wind.

I walked into the living room and watched Sora busying herself in the kitchen through the reflection in a window. I took another sip of coffee and then set it down. I closed my eyes, I just needed to rest only a minute or two.


	9. Chapter 9

AU:I would like to thank **Supershooter** for reviewing the previous chapter. It is always encouraging to read a review. I would also like to thank the people who added this story to their favorites list.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

"Are you going to want something to eat?" The beautiful naked creature laying next me asked as we kissed.

"Huh?" I mumbled. Then felt a slow tapping on my shoulder.

A soft voice lifted me from the fog of my dreams. "Would you rather sleep?"

I raised my head and looked around. "Wha... where am I?" Then I remembered being at the cabin. "Oh, Sora. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." I leaned forward and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands.

"I'll go away and let you sleep," she spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"No, that's ok. If I sleep now, I won't be able to when it's bed time." I slowly rose to my feet and faced her. "How long was I sleeping?"

She glanced at the thing golden watch on her wrist. "About 50 minutes, maybe less."

She picked up my cold coffee while we walked to the kitchen and sat at the heavy table. "Are sub sandwiches ok?" She asked, pouring the cold coffee in the sink. "Well... sub sandwiches without the sub bread. All we have is sandwich style slices."

"They'll be fine." I yawned, trying to fight the sleep from my system.

She placed a sandwich for each of us on the table, alsong with another cup of steaming coffee. I picked it up and took a bite. "You forgetting something?" She asked smiling.

"To wash my hands?" I mused while chewing, then noticed that she hadn't even picked up her sandwich. "Oh, right. Thanks for the sandwich, you're the best."

"Don't you forget it!" She said smiling.

"Do you think your parents will be able to make it in tomorrow?" Sora asked as she picked up her cup. "This snow will make traveling very difficult."

"If not impossible," I added. I stood up and walked to my coat. "I have my cell phone, if they need to let us know anything. Hopefully they can reach us through the storm." I laid it on the table next to my plate and sat back down. "I have the charger packed away, we'll probably need to keep it charged just in case we lose power."

"Do you think that will happen?" She asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"It might, but we have plenty of wood in here, plus more outside if we need it," I tried to reassure her.

"Plus all the food you picked when you went out in this mess." She smiled, then added, "My hero!" Trying to sound like a souther girl, while batting her eyes lashes.

I laughed, then did my best cowboy impersonation. "Twernt nuthin, Ma'am." She was drinking her coffee when I did my imitation. I thought she was going to spit out her coffee. Instead, she held her free hand to her mouth until her eyes started to tear up with suppressed laughter. I reached back and grabbed a towel for her.

While we ate I thought about Yagami and the problems he was having with his girlfriend. I took another sip of coffee and smiled at Sora. She was watching me intently. "You look deep in thought, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about Yagami." I picked up what was left of my sandwich.

"Oh?" She said as she started to take a sip of coffee. "What about Yagami?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He like a girl and doesn't know how to approach her." I chewed my bite and swallowed, chasing it down with the hot liquid. "Didn't he ever talk to you about her?"

She smiled and pushed the half sandwich away from her. "Yagami and I don't really talk that much." She took another drink. "I guess that I just don't understand him anymore." She smiled and played with her hair.

I also pushed my plate away and took another drink of coffee. "He did tell me to give you something." I felt the my heart start to beat faster.

"What?" She asked smiling. I wasn't sure if I caught her by surprise when I leaned across the table and tried to kiss her cheek. "Tai..." She turned her head towards me ever so slowly and our lips met.

I can never remember doing anything that ever made me feel so wonderful or terrified before in my whole life. All taking place during that one fleeting moment. Her lips were gently parted with my name gracefully perched on them, mine were as eager as a young teen but controlled by age.

The feeling of her soft, lush lips, warm and sensuous, gently touching mine was both exhilarating and frightening in the same breath. Slowly I pulled away when she touched my face lightly with her soft hands. Our lips parted, this time my hand snaked behind her head and pulled her close, her perfume stroking the gentle recesses of my mind.

Slowly we parted, I became fearful of what she was going to say. She smiled and flushed with a bit of embarrassment. "I... I..." I stammered.

She smiled at me. "Are you sure this is what Yagami wanted you to give me?"

'Ok,' I thought. 'At least she doesn't seem mad.' I sat on confused silence before I could make my voice speak. "Sora... I... I know you didn't want to become involved with me..." I felt like when I tried to confess that I had eaten all of my moms chocolate turtles. "I can't..." I stammered.

"Tai..."She smiled then took a deep breath. "This is what I was afraid would happen."

I looked away sadly thinking, 'well, here it comes.' I turned back to her and softly spoke. "What are you afraid of Sora?"

I could see the tears welling in the corner of her eyes. My heart dropped, how could I ever hurt her. "I'm so stupid!" I sighed.

"No... no you aren't." She placed her small hand on my arm. "At least... you know what's in your heart." A single tear rolled down her right cheek.

I dropped my head and clenched my jaw for a moment. "So that's it, after all these years you still don't love me." In utter sadness, I walked to the big window, only my reflection was visible to me with the darkness outside. Slowly Sora appeared behind me.

"It's not that Tai... I..." She looked up toward the ceiling. "Oh God, why did you make life so complicated?" I slowly turned to see her bury her head in her hands.

"Lets sleep on it, we can talk in the morning," I replied. She nodded slowly as I continued, "it's getting late anyway... and we're both tired."

As we stood there facing each other our digivices started to ring. We immediately went to get them so we could find out why they were beeping.

"Looks like Biyomon is in trouble." I said as I entered the living room where Sora was. "Looks like Agumon is in trouble too."

I started up my computer so that we could go and help our digimon partners. As soon as the gate appeared we readied our digivices. "Wait, I need to make some sandwiches before we leave, we don't know how long we will be gone," she said as she went to the kitchen.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. "I think I am going to go on ahead though and see what I can do."

"Oh..." Sora said, surprised. "O...okay, just be careful. I will find you through your digivice energy signature I guess."

"Okay, well see ya," I said as I went to the digital world. I felt sort of guilty because I ditched her but I needed some time to think and clear my head.

* * *

><p>As I took stock of my surroundings I noticed I was in a castle. As I wandered through the factory looking for Biyomon and Agumon, I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at a place like this.<p>

I was awoken from my thoughts by somebody calling my name. I looked around until I noticed Biyomon calling me from inside a cell. "Biyomon what's going on?" I asked as I opened the cell for Biyomon using a console on the right of the cell.

"Me and Agumon got captured while investigating an energy spike in this castle."

"Captured by who?" I asked, as she got out of her cell.

"By Me!" A gruff voice behind me said.

* * *

><p>Sora's POV<p>

I had just finished packing the sandwiches and some bottles of water into a backpack when the lights flickered, then the kitchen was bathed in darkness. The only lights was from the soft glow of the fireplace.

The instant the lights went out I started to panic. All I could think about was how I was going to get to the digital world now.


	10. Chapter 10

AU:I would like to thank **Supershooter** and **shinigamigirl93** for reviewing my story.

* * *

><p>10.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sora's POV

As I was lacing up my boots, I kept on thinking about Tai and the trouble he might be in. Luckily I had seen where their generator was when I was out back getting the wood. Now All I had to do was turn it on.

'Just hold on Tai,' I thought as I stepped into the blizzard.

The snow was blinding as I pulled the door closed behind me, swirling and biting me like an attack dog. I could no longer see the car as it became one with the huge drift that had consumed it. Using the lower areas of the snow, I began my trek toward the back of the house where I knew the generator was. The snow was deep here where I was walking at, almost 34 inches high. Great drifts towered high above me on each side. The thick snow caused me to work harder, my legs burned from high stepping through the snow, my breathing haggard.

I trudged to the back of the house where I remembered seeing the gasoline containers but they were buried under the snow. "Shit, it's buried!"

I began to dig through the snow, while the wind beat on my back, I was getting more and more tired but luckily I was able to find and uncover eight 5 gallon gasoline containers. I picked one of the containers up and headed toward the shed where I saw the generator. Amid the swirling snow, I found the shed.

The entrance to the shed was partly covered by the snow but I managed to squeeze by and began to pour the gasoline into the generator. On my way out of the shed I spied an old sled hanging on the wall. Smiling at my good fortune, I began my trip back to where the gasoline containers were.

Once I reached the place where I had left the gasoline containers, I put two of them onto the sled. After I had emptied all of the containers. I started the generator and began making my way back to the cabin.

After making all those trips I had become completely disoriented among the swirling snow, the fear of missing the house completely and stumbling off into the blizzard made me realize just how fragile and stupid I had been. I should have tied a rope to the porch so that I could find my way back. Despite this I regretted nothing because I would do what ever it took to help Tai.

I set off from the shed in search of the cabin. After a while I began to feel fatigue set in and I had to stop for a while to catch my breath. My chest was burning from the icy air that I had been forced to breath. I was tired and felt as if I could just lay down and sleep. For a brief moment I could see the roof of the house some 50 feet away. Now I at least had a general direction to travel towards, if only I could get my body to respond.

I knew that if I stayed out here too long I would probably die from exposure or hypothermia, so I put one foot forward and followed it with the other. Deep in my mind I knew that if I fell nobody would be around to help me or look for me, not even Tai. Then I began to think about him, here I was snowed in with the most caring and handsome guy ever and I had pushed him away, not just once but on multiple occasions. Finally my body gave out and I fell and I struggled to get back up but out of sheer determination managed to stand up and continue walking. My mind returned to Tai, he was always so supportive and caring. 'If only I could find the courage to tell him how I felt and why I kept on pushing him away.' I leaned against a small tree, trying to catch my breath again. 'If I can handle this I can handle anything.' I again looked up until I saw the roof through the white whirling snowstorm. 'Including telling Tai how I feel and my secret.'

I sighed and again began to walk toward the cabin. After a few steps I fell again, as I started to slowly climb back to my feet among the blinding blizzard I thought I saw Tai. I shook the cobwebs from my head, Tai was gone, I had pushed him away and now he was alone facing who knows what evil digimon.

I found myself at the snow, feeling it's icy grip on my face. I had fallen again without even realizing it. 'I am such a fool!' I thought about Tai. 'I have to get to him.' My legs felt like butter as I pushed myself into a standing position, my clothes were beginning to freeze into the position I was wearing them. I could just make out the house in the distance, as the wind roared angrily into my frozen ears.

After trudging through the snow for a little bit, my foot slipped and I fell forward plowing my head against the icy snow. I rolled over and looked up into the white abyss. I was so exhausted and even though I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't help but close my eyes for a bit.

The snow continued to swirl all around me as I slowly started to slip into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

AU: I would like to thank **shinigamigirl93** for taking the time to review my story.

* * *

><p>11.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is a product of the mind of Akiyoshi Hongo.

Tai's POV

It turned out the digimon that had captured Biyomon and Agumon was none other than MaloMyotismon. He was attempting to create new dark spores, so that he could increase his power. After seeing that Biyomon by herself was over matched, we ran in search of Agumon.

"Biyomon let's look in here," I said, gesturing to a door to our left.

As we went in we were greeted by the sight of a snoring Agumon in chains. Agumon had both his arms and legs chained to the wall. "Hey Agumon, wake up," I whispered because I didn't want MaloMyotismon to find us.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed once he saw me. "You are back, I thought you were dead." Agumon had tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at his partner.

"Keep it down Agumon, you don't want MaloMyotismon knowing where we are do you?"

"Oh right," he laughed sheepishly.

After I took off the chains, he immediately gave me a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed while sobbing into my stomach.

I felt bad for the little dinosaur because even though he seemed to know me, I didn't know him. I had just heard about him through Sora. "I...I'm sorry you must have me confused with somebody else," I pushed the small dinosaur away from me gently and gave him a sad smile.

I almost wish I hadn't told him that because as soon as I finished, the light from his eyes seemed to extinguish. "Oh, I... understand, sorry for jumping on you like that."

I couldn't stand to see him so sad, so I pulled him into an embrace. "I may not be the Tai you think I am but I hope we can be friends just the same."

I kept him in the embrace until I felt he had relaxed, then let him go. To my relief, when he looked at me again he had a small twinkle in his eyes.

Then all of a sudden as if the thought had occurred to him he started looking around and then said, "Where's Sora?"

"She should be here shortly, she just wanted to pack some food."

"Good, cuz i'm starving."

"Agumon can't you ever think of anything other than food?" Biyomon scolded.

As we stood there laughing, all thoughts of MaloMyotismon gone from our minds, the door suddenly blown off its hinges. Luckily we reacted fast enough and the door flew over our heads. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" MaloMyotismon sneered.

As soon as the shock wore off, I started to look around fro an exit. I found none but had an amazing idea. "Biyomon, Agumon, blast a whole in the wall."

"Pepper Breath."

"Spiral Twister."

Luckily this created some smoke and we were able to slip out. We came out into a dining hall. Now we had some space to battle.

"Screaming Darkness." As soon as I heard that I was flying through the air.

Normal POV

Tai was knocked out as he hit his head on the wall. Agumon and Biyomon quickly recovered and started firing their attacks in an attempt to focus MaloMyotismon's attention on them instead of Tai. "Pepper Breath," the fireball was blocked by MaloMyotismon's arm.

"Spiral Twister," Biyomon's attack was heading toward MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon showed no signs of concern and just blocked the attack with the palm of his hand.

"Is that the best you can do? Screaming Darkness!" The mouths on MaloMyotismon's shoulders opened and shot forth a beam of energy. They were able to dodge the attack but the force of the attack knocked them off their feet and sent them flying to the wall.

The shock wave woke up Tai and as he looked at the fallen digimon, he could help but rush over to check if they were okay. "Biyomon, Agumon, are you guys okay?" Tai said as he shook the digimon awake.

"Guess I get to finish you all off in one shot," MaloMyotismon boasted. "Screaming Darkness."

Before the attack could connect a bright light filled the room.

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon Digivolve to Gaurdamon.

"Wing Blade," Garudamon's attack collided with MaloMyotismon's attack, which resulted in an explosion that covered the dining hall with dust. "Do you really think you can win?" MaloMyotismon taunted.

"You bet we can, Garudamon go get him, Agumon stay back you are no match for him as a rookie," Tai ordered.

Garudamon took to the skies and fired off her attack. "Wing Blade"

"Screaming Darkness," MaloMyotismon once again fired off a beam of energy that collided with Garudamon's attack. When the dust cleared he was surprised to see Garudamon right in front of him.

"Wing Blade!"

The attack hit MaloMyotismon point blank; he was took little damage from the attack but was pushed back slightly.

"Is that all you got?" MaloMyotismon taunted.

"Not by a long shot buddy," Tai replied.

"Crimson Mist!"

The mouths on MaloMyotismon's shoulders opened again but instead of shooting a beam of energy, shot out a thick acidic mist. Garudamon was caught off guard and was engulfed by the attack.

"Screaming Darkness!"

MaloMyotismon made contact with his attack and Garudamon was slammed into the wall. After the damage she had endured, Garudamon de-digivolved to Biyomon.

"No Biyomon," Tai and Agumon shouted at the same time.

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon quickly fired off his attack and caught MaloMyotismon by surprise. It made no difference thought because it didn't even faze him.

"Screaming Darkness!"

The beam of energy blew Tai and Agumon to opposite sides of the room.

As Tai landed, he felt his body engulfed in pain. And as MaloMyotismon approached, he knew he was done for and wanted his last thoughts to be happy. So he focused on the time him and Sora were at the beach.


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

AU: **Please read my profile for an important message**.

I am sorry if I have dissapointed anybody who was hoping to read the next chapter in my story, only to find this message.

For those that don't want to go to my profile page here is what happened:

My computer crashed and I lost all of my files. I have restarted my computer but I don't know how long my computer will keep on working.

P.S. Can you please review chapter 11 and tell me honestly what you thought of my fight scenes and how you think I could improve them.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: So yeah...I sure took my time finishing this up and to tell the truth, I was really hesitant about coming back to this story. Just because I wasn't sure I could finish it well. **I want to give a huge thank you to** _**B3ng3anc3**_. I would have never finished this story without this person and I highly suggest you check out his work.

P.S. **There are some very mature themes present in this last chapter** and I want to warn people before they start reading. DO NOT READ IF, you are easily offended or don't want to read about some dark themes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Digimon.

* * *

><p>12.<p>

Normal POV

Feeling a sudden jostle, Sora rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Looking around, she saw that the bus was completely empty save for herself and the driver.

"End of the line young lady. Are you sure this is where you want to be?"

Of course she didn't want to be where she was but she couldn't take her parents fighting anymore and wherever she was now, the 15 year old was sure was better than being at her house.

"Y-yes...this is where I want to be."

"Are you sure, you don't sound positive. Besides this is a bad neighborhood to be in at this time of night. What is a young lady like you doing out here at this time?"

"I...uhm nothing...I just have to do something. Thank you for the ride goodbye."

Grabbing her backpack Sora quickly rushed out of the bus and ran off until the bus was no longer in sight. Only once the bus was out of sight, did she stop and take stock of her surroundings. As it turned out the bus driver hadn't been exaggerating, she could see gang symbols spray painted on the walls of the buildings and the faint sound of sirens lingered in the air. Pulling her jacket closer to her, she crossed the street and walked in a random direction.

As Sora walked, she failed to notice the predatory eyes of a man who was not sound of mind. The man was a serial rapist and was the cause of the sirens, as he currently found himself on the run. Even now with several officers after him, the man could not help but give into his dark impulses.

Sora was walking when she suddenly felt a hand close over her mouth, being pulled with tremendous strength, she soon found herself thrown onto the cold hard floor of a dark alley. She had barely let out a gasp of pain, when she felt the hand over her mouth again.

"Hello gorgeous, my you do have some pretty eyes. I don't know if you can comprehend what I am about to do to you but I promise that if you don't struggle, it will be over quick. Plus you wouldn't want me bruising your beautiful skin, now do you?"

Acting out of instinct, she bit down on the man's hand. Trying to stand up, she almost made it to her feet before she was backhanded. The impact from the backhand was so hard that she found her head spinning and spots of darkness began to fill her vision. Still conscious she tried to stand up but found herself unable as the man jumped on top of her and held her down with his weight.

"You bitch, I told you not to struggle. Well, I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

Seeing a glint of steel in the moonlight, Sora stopped struggling. Despite her compliance it seemed the man wanted to make a point as she soon found her cheek flash with pain and then felt something wet travel down her face.

"You know, they say the first one is the hardest. Now if you don't want more, you will lie still and not struggle."

As if to make his point, she felt the edge of the blade pierce her neck skin slightly. As she saw the man unbuckle and unzip his pants, in the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't be able to stop what was comming. However she also knew that she didn't have to be awake for it. Spitting in the mans face, Sora welcomed the fist to her face and the darkness that it brought.

Waking up with a start, Sora was greeted by the bitter sting of the cold air. Tears filled her eyes from having witnessed long repressed memories. Only allowing herself a moment to wallow in saddness, she soon remembered why she half frozen to death and shaking like a leaf. Crawling on her knees and hands, she continued to where she had last thought she had seen the cabin.

* * *

><p>Hearing MaloMyotismon scream out in anguish, Tai dared to open his eyes. Finding his vision clouded by a bright orange light, he was quick to close them again. Hearing Agumon yell out, "Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon." Tai let a smirk form on his face.<p>

Sora must have entered the digital world, he knew she would come through for him. He just hoped she wouldn't make a habit of cutting it so close, in the future.

Opening his eyes, Tai was treated to the sight of Wargreymon dashing all around MaloMyotismon while slashing him with his Dramon Destroyers.

"Yeah, kick his ass Wargreymon!" Tai cheered as he went over to where his fallen partner lay.

"Biyomon open your eyes, please." Hearing his partner groan slightly as he jostled her awake, Tai felt his heart leap in joy. Overcome by joy, he pulled his parner into a hug, which elicited a further groan. "Tai, I know you are happy I am okay but could you *groan* ease up a bit."

Smiling sheepishly, Tai immediately let go of Biyomon and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

The moment was short-lived however, as they soon watched Wargreymon get thrown to a wall beside them, where he left a huge dent.

"What is wrong WarGreymon? I remembered you being stronger, what have the years made you slow and weak?"

"You wish MaloMyotismon, I was just studying your attack patterns and finding your weakness. The years I have been alive have only made me more experienced and stronger."

Getting to his feet Wargreymon took flight at a high velocity and began to spin, "Brave Tornado".

Drilling a hole through Malomyotismon with his attack, Wargreymon emerged from the other side and finished the job with a Terra Force and as Wargreymon and Biyomon watched MaloMyotismon evaporate into data once again, they hoped it would be for the last time.

Gathering the de-digivolved Koromon, Tai made his way to the digital portal he had come through, with Biyomon beside him. As they walked to the portal, the two mon and Tai talked about their latest victory and Tai couldn't wait to tell Sora all about it.

Their elated mood was cut short though, when Tai spotted Sora on the ground with chunks of snow covering her and a large pool of water around her. Feeling his heart jump in fear, Tai ran the distance to Sora's prone form. "Sora! Sora! Wake up Sora!"

Not receiving a response, Tai checked for a pulse and was shocked by how ice cold her skin was. Finding a weak pulse, Tai let out a sigh of relief and began going through the steps his dad had shown him, for dealing with a hipothermic patient.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a start, Sora wiped the sweat off her face. The memories had come back and even stronger this time, it might be time for her to tell Tai why she was so closed off sometimes. As soon as her train of thought finished, she gasped out as she realized that she needed to help Tai. The last thing she remembered was making it to the cabin and crawling through it until she got to the computer, where she just held out her digivice.<p>

Sitting up and feeling her joints creak, as if they hadn't moved in a while, Sora began to stand up when she heard a loud snore come from beside her. Looking at the source, she was surprised to find Tai sitting in a chair and with his head on the armrest of the couch she had been laying on.

Smiling at the sight of him with a goofy grin on his face, Sora put the blanket that had once covered her on him. Catching a wiff of how she smelled, she grimaced and suddenly became aware of the fact that the clothes she had on, were sticky and soaked in sweat.

Getting up, she made her way to where her clothes were and was surprised when she quickly found herself squished by Biyomon and a hysterical Agumon. "Oh Sora, I knew you would make."

At the sight of the crying orange dinosaur, Sora's heart broke and she pulled Agumon into a tight hug. "I would never leave you alone Agumon."

As she gathered her clothes, the two mon filled her in on the fact that she had been out for 4 days and how Tai had never once left her sight, except to eat, which was only because Biyomon threatened to tell her something. Though Sora was curious about what information Biyomon had used to blackmail Tai, she put that aside as she was touched by what Tai had done and tears began to fill her eyes. Here was this amazing guy who loved her and she had been selfish and closed off all along, with renewed resolve. She took a shower as she thought about how she would break her secret to Tai.

* * *

><p>Stretching his sore back, Tai let out a loud yawn and slowly opened his eyes. Finding the couch empty, Tai began to panic. Quick to his feet, Tai began to look around for any trace of Sora and found his attention drawn to some noise from the kitchen. "Biyomon?...Agumon? Come o-"<p>

Finding Sora, pouring coffee, Tai let himself relax and approached her. She appeared to be in deep thought, since she didn't acknowledge his presence until he cleared his throat for the third time.

"Oh hey Tai, I was about to wake you up and see if you wanted coffee."

Smiling at the way she tucked some loose hair behind her ear, Tai pulled her into an embrace. He wanted so much to kiss her and tell her how much it had hurt to see her so vulnerable and how she was the only one for him but he didn't, he didn't wan't to drive her away.

Allowing herself to enjoy the warm embrace, Sora readied herself for it to be the last time she would be able to feel Tai's love. She had kept Tai in the dark for too long but no more. With a sorrowful expression, Sora broke the embrace and led Tai to the nearby table where she had him sit opposite of her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began her tale of sorrow.

"Tai I...I-I love you...I rea-"

"I love you too Sora-"

Motioning for him to sit back down, Sora continued. "Before you say that again, I have to tell you something. It is the reason why I was so awkward when we first met and why I wore baggy clothing...Tai I-I was *hic* I was raped when I was younger."

"Oh Sora...I-I..." Getting up from his seat Tai made his way over to Sora, only to be pushed away and watch her cringe.

"Stay away Tai! I am sullied, I don't deserve you...I don't deserve anyone."

"No Sora you aren't you had no choice in the matter, this-"

"Don't you get it Tai, I am nothing! I don't deserve your love...for fucks sake Tai, I carried the child of the person who took my innocence for 6 months before I had a miscarriage."

At Sora's harsh words, Tai's heart broke for her. He didn't know the details about what happened but he could tell that it was something that still haunted Sora and the fact that he was powerless to take her sorrow and saddness away, filled him with anger. However Sora didn't need anger, she needed him.

Approaching Sora once more, he took her weak punches and pulled her once again into an embrace.

"Stay away, stay away...I don't deserve you."

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, Tai held Sora until her protests were barely audible and her eyes could no longer shed tears. Slowly her led her to the couch where he layed her down and put her head on his legs, while he stroked her hair and watched her fall asleep out of exhaustion.

The following day, they barely exchanged a word. No words were necessary, Sora knew that Tai still loved her and now all that was left was for her to accept those feelings and the feelings she held for Tai.

After two more days passed, Tai began to get worried that despite his assurance, Sora had decided to carry on like before. It was a worry that was unfounded, as he found out later that evening when he found her standing on top of a blanket, wearing the sexy number she had swore she would never wear.

They not only showed each other the love that they held for one another that night, but Sora was also able to start the long process of recovery that she long since put off traveling down.

When Sora and Tai announced their engagement to their parents, two years later, it was about time in their minds.


End file.
